Broken
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: The mirror is broken. Her cold dead eyes are fixed on me. My heart has been torn in two....[OneShot][Raimundo's POV][RaiXKim]


_Summary: The mirror is broken. Her cold dead eyes are fixed on me. My heart has been torn in two...[OneShot[Raimundo's POV[RaiXKim_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or A Little's Enogh by Angels and Airwaves._

Broken

There was an ambush on the temple that night. I remember it clearly.

_When all is said and done  
Will we still feel pain inside?  
Will the scars go away with night?  
Try to smile for the morning light  
It's like the best dream to have  
Where every thing is not so bad   
Every tear is so alone  
Like God himself is coming home to say _

The sky was ink black, dotted with stars. I couldn't sleep. Clay's snores were shaking the temple rafters and it was too loud. Who snores like that? I could hear Kimiko moaning from the next room and Omi was humming to try and block the noise of Clay's snoring. I was looking out of the window, admiring the night sky and the bright stars which made the night sky must more admirable. Stars are beautiful. The constant twinkling made me smile, nighttime was the most remarkable time of day. It was raining too, it made the night just a little more magical.

But there was nothing magical about this night.

There was a sudden huge bang which must have woken Clay up because the snoring stopped instantly. I turned from the window and crept out of the room. I scanned the corridor but there was nothing there so, shrugging my shoulders, I went back into the room.

There was another bang shortly after so I decided to investigate. The others had left their rooms too to see what all the commotion was about. It wouldn't have been anyone in the temple, the elders, Dojo and Master Fung were all asleep and we were just all in our rooms. The four of us looked at eachother uncertantly.

"Let's investigate," I said, and smiled my usual cool smile.

If only I hadn't said that, and I'd said it so lightly...

The three others agreed and we went together to do a thorough search of the temple. Splitting up may have been too dangerous, but we were all lethal fighters together. We found nobody other then who was mean to be there in the temple. So where was all the banging coming from?

"It doesn't nesassarily have to be inside the temple," said Omi "It could as well be outside."

We all nodded and left the cozy confines of the temple to the dark rainy night.

"Omi, why did you have to suggest this?" Kimiko complained "My slippers are going to be _caked_ in mud and my pyjamas are going to get _drenched_."

"Well if ya'll stop whinin' then we might get this investigatin' over and done with quickly," Clay retorted.

Kimiko began mumbling but said nothing more out loud. It was freezing outside and the rain was making my hair practically stick to my forehead. I flicked my head and my hair went back to how it usually was, drenching the other three in the process. I just laughed.

And that laugh gave our positions away.

Two black shadows jumped from the roof and landed infront of us. It was Chase Young, more like Chase Old, and the evil Heylin witch hag Wuya. She had the Reversing Mirror in one hand and Serpents tail in the other...she was _human_.

"Surprised," her lips curled into a mischevious smile.

"Wuya," Omi said, his eyes narrowed into slits "This is most troublesome."

"It was all Chase's doing, without him I'd still be a purple ghost, flitting in and out of none existance," said Wuya, looking up to Chase.

Chase had his usual grim expression on his face and wasn't the least bit impressed on Wuya simpering up to him.

"Are you prepared to fight us," I spat "Because we want them Wu off you, and then you'll be restored into that purple ghost."

Me and my big mouth...if only I hadn't said that... 

_I, I can do anything  
If you want me here  
And I can fix anything   
If you let me near  
Where are those secrets now  
That you're too scared to tell  
I'd whisper them all aloud  
So you can hear yourself_

"Fight you," Wuya seemed more amused than threatened "What would be the point? You're no challenge."

"We'll show you a challange," I growled "Wudai Star-Wind!"

Chase held out his hand and took the wind right out of their path. He drew his arm back and threw it back to me. The four of us fell down like skittles.

"Earth!" exclaimed Clay, kicking a huge rock which he'd just made appear on the ground.

Wuya wasn't as fast as Chase and it hit her in the stomach, making her stagger backwards and fall to the floor. She had dropped the Wu. Omi darted forwards and made a grab for the Serpents Tail but Chase grabbed it up off the ground before he could take it. Wuya scrabbled up to her feet and snatched the Reversing Mirror out of Omi's grasp.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, and sent two sweltering hot balls of fire at the two of them.

Chase caught them both and threw them back at us. Kimiko jumped into the air and caught them, throwing them back again. Chase caught one but the other one hit him in the right shoulde, stunning him for a few seconds. Those few seconds were enough for Clay to grab the Serpents Tail off him. Wuya cursed and threw two bolts of lightning at Clay. Clay was knocked to the floor, the Serpents Tail falling from his hand. Omi grabbed it before Wuya got near and sprayed her with a jet of water. Wuya wasn't happy.

Chase darted forward and punched Omi in the jaw. Omi was knocked backwards and the Serpents Tail went flying in the air. Chase and I jumped up at the exact same time. I grabbed it from the air and Chase's hand closed around nothing. He cursed and went for me. He kicked me in the chest and I almost fell. I regained my balance quickly and tried to kick Chase back. He dodged it. He drew his fist back to punch me.

"Wudai Mars-Fire!" Kimiko called, and threw a ball of fire at Chase.

I hit him squarely in the Chase and he fell flat on his back. Kimiko and I high-fived.

"Rise rock creatures!" Wuya summoned two rock creatures.

It was a piece of 'pie' for Clay.

"Wudai Crater- Earth!" he stomped down on the ground, sending two huge boulders straight for one of the rock creature's faces.

The rock creature, being so dumb, had no idea that the boulders were going for him so he just ignored them. When he finally realised it was too late and his head came clean off his shoulders. The rock body crumbled and was reduced to a pile of rubble. One down, one to go.

"Wudai Star-Wind!"

"Wudai Neptune-Water!"

The two elements combined and went shooting for the rock creature. The wind and water jet went crashing through its chest and burst the rock. The legs, arms and head fell to the floor and also was reduced to a pile of worthless junk. Wuya cursed.

"Look who's the 'no challenge' now!" Kimiko yelled smiling triumphantly.

I'd do anything for another one of those smiles.

_Green trees were the first sign  
The deepest blue, the clearest sky  
The silence came with the brightest eyes  
And turned water into wine   
The children ran to see  
The parents stood in disbelief  
And those who knew braced for the ride  
The earth itself then came alive to say_

"Grasshopper doing doggie paddle!" Chase exclaimed, and used the move on Kimiko.

Kimiko fell to the ground and Chase kicked her in the stomach. Kimiko grabbed his foot and threw him sideways, causing him to fall over. I offered her my hand and I pulled her up.

"Fire!" she exclaimed, and hit Wuya with a jet of fire.

Wuya fell to the ground, blood trickling from the side of her mouth. Chase kicked me in the back when I'd dropped my guard. I went face first into the ground, hitting my head badly. I rolled over to my back and kicked Chase in the stomach. Chase fell and skidded along the ground on his back. Wuya shot a bolt of lightning at my hand which had ahold of the Serpents Tail. She hit my hand and I dropped the Serpents Tail. Wuya ran to get it but Kimiko was too fast and grabbed it from the ground. Her foot met Wuya's face and Wuya fell to the ground.

"Duck chewing crackers!" Chase exclaimed, and jumped high into the air.

None of us knew where he'd gone. But then he came hurtling down to the ground with so much force that the four of us fekk over. He made a swipe for the Serpents Tail but Kimiko ran with it, dodging him. I rounded on Wuya, we needed to get the Reversing Mirror off her and undo the transformation.

"Wind!" I exclaimed, hitting her squarely on the chest.

Wuya toppled backwards but soon got up again and ran for me, her eyes wide. I heard Kimiko emit a high-pitched scream of pain. I turned around, Chase had kicked her to the ground and was trying to get the Serpents Tail off her. That made me forget about Wuya who collided with me, sending the two of us toppling down the the ground. That was a mistake that Wuya would regret.

I'd regret it too.

She'd dropped the Reversing Mirror. But where? Kimiko screamed again and I ran to help her, Wuya in the backround cursing as she tried to find the mirror. I booted Chase in the back and he fell on his face. I pulled Kimiko up again.

"Thanks," she smiled, and went to help Clay who was battling with Wuya.

_Thanks_.

I snapped back into focus and tried to find the Reversing Mirror. I could see it! It was glinting in the moonlight. I ran forwards to get it. Chase had no idea that Wuya had dropped it and was too deep into battle with Omi to notice. Wuya didn't notice either, she was too busy battling Clay and Kimiko.

I snatched the mirror up from the ground.

"Now to destroy you for good," I growled, drew my fist back and punched it as hard as I could. 

_I, I can do anything  
If you want me here  
And I can fix anything   
If you let me near  
Where are those secrets now  
That you're too scared to tell  
I whisper them all aloud  
So you can hear yourself _

The mirror is broken.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Wuya, and a puff of green fog surrounded her.

The fog cleared and she was on all fours panting. Without the Reversing Mirror she had no magical power. The only thing she could do was punch and kick her way into victory, and she'd already exhausted herself. I punched the air triumphantly.

I thought I'd done something good, but it had only made Wuya angrier.

If only I hadn't broken the mirror...

_If only..._

Wuya screamed angrily and ran for me. She punched me hard in the jaw which sent me falling over backwards. She was punching me continuously in the face, my mouth was full of blood.

"Stupid with _**HAG**_!" came a scream from Kimiko.

She pulled Wuya off me. Wuya spun around and punched Kimiko in the cheek. Kimiko wasn't phased though, she just punched Wuya back twice as hard. Wuya kicked Kimiko in the leg in an attempt to get her on the ground but Kimiko just jumped over her leg. Kimiko punched Wuya in the face and grabbed her arm, spinning her the other way. Wuya was on the ground and Kimiko wiped her hands together as if to say 'job done!'.

Kimiko turned to me and offered me her hand, beaming down at me.

That's when it happened.

The most dreadful thing that could have happened...happened.

_And it was all my fault._

The smile was wiped of Kimiko's face and blood dripped down onto my T-shirt. I didn't know who's...but when I looked up... 

_I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough_

Kimiko had a dagger sticking through her chest. I leapt to my feet in horror. Kimiko blinked in surprised, then began to fall backwards.

I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Kimiko...no...Kimiko," I couldn't say anything.

So many wonderful things could happen in a second...And a second is all it takes to destroy your entire world.

Her cold dead eyes are fixed on me.

I didn't want to breathe anymore. I just wanted death to consume me. This sickening, maddening grief was overwhelming. I couldn't take it, my mind was being crushed. Why didn't I die? Why did it have to be Kimiko? So many questions needed answering.

Kimiko was gone.

"Kimiko no, no you can't die...KIMIKO!!!!" 

_I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough_

Every day was a struggle without Kimiko. Every moment wasn't worth living. The funeral was awful. I cried until I simply had no more tears left. I didn't imagine someone dying was quite so soul destroying as this. Without Kimiko I'd lost all hope. I almost left the temple but then thought, no. Kimiko wouldn't have wanted me to do that.

Sometimes I still see her. Hear her laugh, see her smile. Sometimes I forget she is dead and think that she is just waiting for me inside the temple, ready to play another practical joke.

But I know that is not true.

Nobody can bring back the dead. 

_I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough_

So I stand, telling you this tale as I look down on Kimiko's grave, her favourite flowers grasped tightly in my hand.

_Here lies Kimiko Tohomiko_

_1990-2007_

_She will be remembered forever and her memory will be kept close in the hearts of her loved ones._

_Loving friend and daughter._

_Rest In Peace_

It's wrong, for somebody to die so young when they practically have the rest of their lives waiting for them around the corner.

And if I could change things I would.

Oh how I would... 

_I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough_

I would rather be the one lying dead in a coffin.

Why did she have to go, if it wasn't for me she'd probably still be alive and well.

There were so many things that I hadn't asked Kimiko. So many things we hadn't donw, so many things we hadn't shared. I'd never got to know the taste of her pink lips. 

_I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough_

I set the flowers down on Kimiko's grave and sighed.

"Kimiko I will a-" but stopped in mid-sentance because I knew that Kimiko wouldn't have wanted me to swear anything.

I looked out on the setting sun, Kimiko always loved sunsets. I'd never been able to share one with her. I made an oath to myself...

_By every breath in my body Kimiko Tohomiko, I will avenge your death._

_I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough_

My heart has been torn in two...

_Just a little..._


End file.
